


The Shinigami Who Stole the Moon

by TeaRoses



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem meditates on Misa.  Ficlet done for the prompt "the trickster who stole the moon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shinigami Who Stole the Moon

Lie still, little one, and I will tell you of the Shinigami who stole the moon.

Once there was a Shinigami who loved a beautiful maiden. And she knew what it was to love, and she was female herself so she knew what it was to be a woman.

But she could not press this beautiful maiden's form against her old bones, now could she? For all she loved her there was nothing she could do besides to give her gifts.

What does a Shinigami have though, besides a Death Note? Fortunately this girl loved death, and killing her enemies, so she used the Note happily, and the Shinigami loved her all the more for that.

But that was not enough, for death is only an ending, and the Shinigami wanted to give her love something even better. So she climbed and climbed and brought the moon down from the sky for her.

The moon is only cold light, and cannot love... but the girl was enraptured by it anyway. And the Shinigami sat in the coldness, as she was only a dead thing too, after all. She pretended that the girl loved her as well... and that was enough.


End file.
